supermario64fandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-omb Battlefield
Total Coins 146 Yellow Coins 102 Enemy Yellow Coins 23 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 0 Enemy Blue Coins 1 1UP Mushrooms 3 Cannons 6 Wing Caps 3 Koopa Shells 1 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 1 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 1 Teleports 4 Coin Locations: Inside the breakable block at beginning................................3 Yellow Inside the two throwing boxes (one at start, one by star marker).......6 Yellow Line of coins under the bridge.........................................5 Yellow Run around the 4 posts................................................20 Yellow Run around chain chomp's post..........................................5 Yellow Ring of coins around flowerbed.........................................8 Yellow Line of coins beside water-shooting cannon.............................5 Yellow Line of coins beside cannon on mountainside............................5 Yellow 5 rings of coins in the sky...........................................40 Yellow 5 special coins in the sky rings.......................................5 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................118 Coins Enemies: 12 Bob-ombs...........................................................12 Yellow 11 Goombas............................................................11 Yellow 1 Koopa Troopa.........................................................1 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL.................................................................28 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: Well, as this is the first level, it's not designed to be difficult. Most of the coins are very easy to collect, but you will need the Wing Cap to get them all, with 45 yellow coins in the sky. You could get them all using only cannons, but it would take a lot of shooting. You also cannot select the first or second star, because the Koopa Troopa will not appear. Remember that you must run around the posts before you slam them into the ground, or else you will get no coins. Yes, that means you must run around Chain Chomp's post with him still there. Every other coin is fairly straight-forward, just make sure that if a bob-omb sees you, you get it's coin. Keep track of which you've gotten as they will re-appear. --There are 125 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 1 Blue Coin in this course-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms In the tree to the right of the cannon by the koopa troopa Across the tilting bridge, behind the cannon, and get the ring of coins around the flowerbed In the tunnel with the bob-omb and ! switch that opens the gate Wing Caps Follow the path from the start, to the right of the first bridge Follow the path across the two bridges, then go straight across the grass On the floating island ! Blocks On the floating island (Contains star) Cannons Right at start Follow path across first bridge, then go straight across the grass Follow path across the two bridges, then go to the rock behind the arrow signs On the mountain, beside the breakable block On the mountain, past the water-shooting cannon On the floating island Koopa Shells A koopa troopa can be found just past the first bridge (doesn't appear if you select the first or second star) Spinning Hearts On the mountainside, near the top of the mountain Stars Big Bob-omb on the Summit Footrace with Koopa the Quick Shoot to the Island in the Sky Find the 8 red coins Mario Wings to the Sky Behind Chain Chomp's Gate 100-coin star Teleports 1&2. In the flowerbeds, one to the right of the first bridge, and one beside the second Wing Cap 3&4. In holes on the mountain (where the metal balls roll out from), one near the top and one near the middle of the mountain